


Here

by trqshmouth



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ?? i guess it is idk, Again, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Michael has been dragged to a party, Multi, This might be like 2 or 3 chapters but it might be more you never know, Underage Drinking, also sorry im a sucker for those popular ships, angst kinda, bout a year or like 7 or so months after the whole squip thing, first fic on here, i seriously dont know what to put here, jake lives with his aunt, maybe sexual things are implied but don't happen, rich is short bean, thats mostly why is teen and up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trqshmouth/pseuds/trqshmouth
Summary: Michael has been dragged to another one of Jake's parties by Jeremy again. Jeremy kinda abandons him to hang out with Christine but he doesn't like abandon? it's more of leaving them with permission? Jake lets them stay the night but Jenna and Christine go back home with the rest of the people. Rich and Jake sleep in Jake's aunts room, Brooke and Chloe take the living room, and last of all Jeremy and Michael sleep in Jake's room... Sharing a bed. Oh man.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so like its probs rlly bad idk and probs not that many people will see it or no one at all but here!!

Michaels POV

As I flick my cigarette ashes to the ground I turn on my phone to check the time and it almost blinds me because its so dark outside. Its 11 pm. 2 hours of being dragged through hell but sadly i'm not back. Last time I was at a party I had a panic attack, so being here doesn't bring back the best of memories. I can hear the blaring music and the drunk singing from out here. I take another puff from my cigarette and throw it on the ground not caring enough to step on it. I don't know if I wanna go inside. It's not that im angry at Jeremy or anything like last time. Im not angry at any of the ”squiped squad”, a stupid little name we call ourselves which does not bring back good memories, It's just that i have a massive headache and i have highkey anxiety.

I open the door, walk inside and i slam the door on accident, getting a few strange looks from people. I look around the living room and see people doing drunk shit like dancing and singing to the blaring music, drinking who the hell knows what is in their cup. I don't know where to go. All of my friends are here, it is Jake’s house after all, I just don't know where. I look around the room and i spot Jeremy and Christine in the middle of the crowd of people. Jeremy looking awkward, Christine trying to get him to dance and Jeremy smiling at her. They seem like a good couple. I turn my head away fastly and walk into the kitchen. Who am I kidding. I wish they weren't together. I think anyone who hangs out with me for an hour can figure that out. I just kinda dont pull off the straight guy vibe.

I look over to the side and see Chloe and Brooke talking by the fridge, Closer to each other than usual. I see Jenna talking to some random guy that goes to our school drunkenly. I walk over to Chloe and Brooke. “Oh, hi Michael” Brooke says in her soft high pitched voice she has. She sounds tired. Also, i just get a little wave from Chloe. “Jeremy and Christine are hanging out together and Rich and Jake are nowhere to be found so i'm just here.” I say defeated, not knowing what to do or who to talk to. “That sucks” Chloe says and Brooke just nods. After that there is some awkward silence between us. It was reaaallly awkward. “So is Jake letting is crash here tonight or” I say while taking a little shrug confusedly. “I mean I think so I told my parents I was.” Brooke said kinda just standing there. “Well, Christine isn't staying the night and I doubt that Jenna is since she's a drunk mess right now” Chloe says “I was thinking maybe Me and Brooke could share a bed and uhh maybe you and Jeremy can?” She finishes. I feel my face get hot and sweaty. Fuck, I can’t even have him touch my hand without me almost having a heart attack.

“Cl-clo” I swallow “wouldn’t that be hmmuhh a lit-little awkward?” I say my face still bright red. “I mean I guess you or Jeremy could sleep on the bed and one of you sleep on the floor” She says, shaking her head while thinking. I just swallow and nod and let out a squeaky

“yeahthatsoundsgood”

I look around the room and see boy throwing up in the trash can and some girl gossiping about someone I don't even know. You know the norm. I roll my eyes a little and start speaking “Well, I guess i'm going to just be over here” I say walking out fastly, my face still recovering from that embarrassing moment, of the kitchen into the living room getting a little wave from Chloe and Brooke.

I look around them room and see people everywhere I turn it feels like. I see that no seats are open and see that there is people in every corner. Not good. I turn corner into a hallway and see that it leads to a bedroom at the end, a closet on the left side and the bathroom on the right side. I'm not going in the bathroom because what happened last time i was in a bathroom. at a party. was not good! Even if it's not the same bathroom.

Oh yeah, about the “fire” thing that happened to jake’s house. He was homeless for a while but he stayed with Rich for a bit. I’m pretty sure they bonded some. I don’t know really but Rich was being a good friend even though he burnt down Jake’s house. It’s the most he could do probably. After a few months his aunt gained custody after some court stuff and he's now living with her. This is her house after all, she's just on like on a business trip or something.  


There is no one in this hallway so i just sit down kinda in the middle of it, across the bathroom door. I can't tell if anyone is in there or not. I pull out my phone and start pulling up some music app, pulling my headphones over my head onto my ears. I turn volume up almost all the way to block out the horrible pop music coming from the living room. I lean my head against the wall and start dozing off to the music.


End file.
